


Why never learning to type can have consequences

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Caption this!, M/M, S/H Original Bromance Facebook ship slash group, What's going on here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan





	Why never learning to type can have consequences

I've told you before, Starsk, I need something hot to read before we do it tonight. 

I've been waiting for you to write that fanfic all day.

Just get on with it already so we can get out of here! 

And whatever you do, don't let the guy painting the wall behind us see it!


End file.
